Game Options
Game Options are optional settings for skirmish and multiplayer. In different game modes, some settings might be permanently set to a certain value or enabled/disabled. List of settings Tech Level Set the tech level of this game. Only units and buildings whose tech level is lower than the set value that can be built/trained by the player. Starting Credits Set the amount of credits each player starts with. Game Speed Set the speed of this game. List of game options * Short Game: If enabled, an enemy will be defeated once all of their buildings (including defenses) are destroyed. Otherwise, an enemy will only be defeated once they have no buildings and units left. * Crates: If enabled, crates will randomly appear on the map. * Safe Crates Only: If enabled, only crates with positive bonuses will appear on the map. The "Crates" option must also be enabled for this option to have effect. * Build Off Ally: If enabled, players share their building zones with their allies, so they can build a structure in their ally's base. * Disable Superweapons: If enabled, players are not allowed to use the Ion Cannon nor the Apocalypse Missile in this game. * Disable Support Powers: If enabled, players are not allowed to use any support powers in this game. * Re-Deployable MCV: If enabled, a Construction Yard can be packed up into a Mobile Construction Vehicle. * Multi Engineer: If enabled, it would now take 3 Engineers or Machinists to steal an enemy building, instead of 1. * Disable Engineers: If enabled, players are not allowed to build Engineers nor Machinists in this game. * Start Without Shroud: If enabled, the entire map is revealed at the start. * Shroud Regrows: If enabled, areas previously explored that do not have a friendly unit in the area will be covered up again with a lighter shade of the black shroud * Immune Harvesters * Harvester Bounty * No Silos * Instant Building: If enabled, the speed of building units or structures is increased, and all units and structures have the same build delay. * Destroyable Bridges: If enabled, bridges can be destroyed with explosive attacks such as artillery or cannons. * Tiberium Resistant Infantry: If enabled, infantry will not be hurt or affected when walking on Tiberium. * Berzerk Cyborgs * Capturable Base Defenses: If enabled, Engineers and Machinists are able to capture defense structures such as RPG Towers or cannon batteries. * Disable Tiberium Lifeforms: If enabled, Tiberium creatures such as visceroids and fiends will not spawn. * Disable Factory Bonus * Unlimited Tiberium: If enabled, Tiberium trees (Riparius) will continuously spread Tiberium. * Enable Base Props: If enabled, building accessories such as light posts and spotlight towers are available. * Free Radar: If enabled, radar is provided at the start, without building one. * Disable Tech Units * Disable Dawn Units * Disable 'Epic' Units * Enable Ion Storms: If enabled, ion storms may occur randomly, disabling radar, air and hover units, and also causing lightning to strike random sections of the map. See also * Maps Category:Gameplay